


Luche's Heart

by Nyxulric4life



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Insomnia, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Mentioned Regis Lucis Caelum, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Pre-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Romance, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxulric4life/pseuds/Nyxulric4life
Summary: Maya is the little sister to the one and only hero of Insomnia. Maya Ulric is a glaive with her brother Nyx, but she has a secret. She has fallen head over heel for another Glaive. Not just any other Glaive though she has fallen for the one and only Luche Lazarus.Will her brother be okay with her dating the one man that gets under his skin or will he stand in there way? What happens when the city gets attacked what side will everyone fall on?I don't own Final fantasy or the characters in it. I only own this story and Maya. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave feedback and tell me what you think.
Relationships: Luche Lazarus/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Maya was a Glaive and a damn good one at that. "Hey, little sister." she turned to see Libertus walking over to her. "You have been calling me that since we were kids. " She says with a smile. "That's because you are like my sister." He tells her handing her a drink. "Yeah well, that pain in the ass is my little sister." She looked up to see Nyx walking over to her. He pushed her feet off the stool she had them on. "Hey, I was using that." She says. "Not anymore." Maya rolled her eyes at him.

They were sitting there talking and laughing when she saw Luche walk in and give her a look before he went to sit down. She felt her phone go off and looked to see a text. **"You are coming over tonight?"** she smiled and responded. **"Yeah, I will head out soon."** Maya stood up and stretched. "You are heading out sis?" Nyx asked her. "Not yet I got some stuff to get done first. See you all tomorrow." She waved and walked out.

Maya walked around until her phone went off again. **"I'm home baby."** She smiled and started walking towards the apartment building. She knocks on the door. When it opens, she is pulled into the arms of the man she loves. She smiled up at Luche. "How was your day baby?" she asked as he shut the door behind her. "Long and lonely all I could think about was you being gone the last few days. Praying to the six you would come home uninjured." He says kissing her neck.

She smiled up at him. "Want me to start dinner?" she asked him as she walked into the kitchen. She poured herself something to drink. Luche shook his head. "No, you just got home from a mission baby. Go shower and relax. I got dinner tonight." She kissed him then headed to his room.

Once out of the shower she realized how sore she was. Looking in the mirror she saw the cut on her side. It was tender still. "Baby do you have any wraps or bandages?" she called out. Luche came to the bathroom doorway and looked at her. "Where are you hurt Maya?" she could hear the concern in his voice. She showed him her side. "Damn baby what happened?" he asked her.

She looked away from him shaking her head. "Baby you can't hold it in. Please tell me." Luche lifted her chin to look at her crystal blue eyes. "Niffs were everywhere. They were hitting anything that moved. I was lucky to only make it out with just this cut." Luche patched her up. He knew there was more to it than that. He would read the battle report tomorrow.

She went and sat down as he finished dinner. Once it was done, he hands her a plate and sits on his sofa next to her. They laid there watching tv when she fell asleep. "RUN. HURRY" Luche jumped when he heard her yell out in her sleep. "Maya baby wake up. It's only a dream." She sat up breathing fast. Luche pulled her into his arms. "It's okay baby your safe with me." He tells her as she cries in his arms.

The next morning, she woke up to the smell of coffee. Putting on her uniform she walked into the kitchen. "Hey baby how are you feeling?" she looked up at Luche as he hands her a cup and a plate with toast and eggs. "Better now that I'm awake." She says more to herself than him. "Hey, I have something for you." He tells her. She looks up to see him holding out a key. "Now you don't have to wait for me to come home anymore." She smiled at him.

Maya walked into work and smiled as her brother walked over to her. "Hey, sis you didn't come home last night. Everything okay?" She sits next to him. "Yeah, I ended up staying with a friend." She was watching some of the Glaives train when their captain yelled out. "Ulric my office now." She looked at her brother than their captain. "Which one?" she asked. "Both." They both stood up and walked into the office.

"Maya you are being put on leave without pay. You disobeyed another order." She looked at Drautos. "The village was attacked, sir. I can't just sit back and let innocent people die." Drautos ignored her. "Nyx the rest of your unit will be heading out." Maya got pissed and turned and left slamming his door. As she walked around the corner, she ran into Tredd. "You should have said yes to me Maya." She looked at him and punched him in the face. "Fuck you tredd." She yelled out.

Tredd saw all the people watching and got pissed. He waited till she turned to leave and attacked her. Tredd grabbed her and kicked her side hard enough that it knocked the breath from her. She stood up and just barely blocked his next attack. Just then Luche was pulling the two apart. "ENOUGH. Both of you go cool down before you get written up." Tredd spit at her and she jumped at him just to be caught by Luche. "Stop Ulric." He yells at her. "Tredd get the hell out of here before I let her go," Luche yelled glaring at the other man. Once he was gone she pushed Luche off her and stormed out of the building. Luche saw the blood on his hand and grabbed his phone. **"Meet me at my place I'm heading there now."** He waited for her to answer. **"Fine."** He headed out.

Maya walked into Luche's place and paced the living room then went to the kitchen. She poured herself something to drink but dropped the cup. Her hands were shaking as she tried to clean up the mess. When she cut her hand she just stared at the blood on the floor. "Baby come here." Luche pulled her to her feet and into his arms. "It's okay I got you." He pulled her to the sink and cleaned her hand. After wrapping it he looked at her.

Luche hated it when she got this quiet. "I will clean this mess you go sit down." She just turned and went to his room she laid down and curled up on her side. "Maya what happened?" she opened her eyes to see Luche kneeled on the floor next to the bed. "I think Tredd set me up." He looked shocked. He knew the man hated her for some reason. "Why would he do that?" he asked as he moved the hair from her face.

Maya let out a sigh. "Because I wouldn't sleep with him." She tells him as she sits up. Luche pulled her into his arms. "Maya I'm so sorry. Do you want to stay here for a few days?" she looked up at him. "Only if you have ice cream." He laughed. "For you baby, I will go buy some." She nods. "Drautos put me on leave." Luche kisses the top of her head. "I know I read the report. You will be off for a week. You can stay with me."

Maya was sitting on the sofa in his shirt as she watched tv. Luche walked into the apartment then the kitchen. "Here baby as promised. Cotton candy ice cream." He hands it to her and a spoon. She smiled at him. "You're the best boyfriend ever." He sits on the sofa and pulls her against him taking a bite of the ice cream she offered him. "That's because I spoil you, Maya." She giggled. "No that's just a bonus."

They were watching tv when Luche looked down at her. "Maya how long has Tredd been bothering you?" she sat up and turned the tv off. "A few months now." He looked shocked at this news. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "One because we said at work, we were just coworkers no special treatment. And two because I thought I had it taken care of last week." She tells him looking away from him. Luche turned her chin gently to look at him. "You're the reason he had a black eye last week, aren't you?" he had a smile on his face. "Yeah, that was me." She grinned. Luche kissed her. "Remind me not to piss you off babe." He joked.

The next night Maya was asleep when Luche came home late. He stopped at his doorway and smiled. She was asleep in his shirt. She had taken off her pants and kicked off the blankets. He found he liked coming home to her in his bed. He knew he was fallen deeper and deeper in love with her as the days went on. He went to the kitchen.

Luche looked around and saw the little things she left behind at his place. Like a candle in the kitchen or a toothbrush in the bathroom. A bottle of juice she liked in his fridge. He found himself buying stuff at the store he knew she liked. "Baby you just getting in?" he turned to see a half-asleep Maya rubbing her eyes. "Yeah go back to bed I will be there soon." She shook her head and walked over to him.

She removed his coat and hung it up. "Go shower while I make you something to eat okay." He knew better than to argue with her. "Thanks, Maya." He leaned down and kissed her nose. When he got out, she had made him tacos. he sat down as she hands him a plate and a beer. She went and cleaned up the kitchen before heading back to bed.

They woke up the next morning in each other's arms. "Can I check your side and hand Maya?" he asked her as he kissed her shoulder. "Yeah." He checked her hand first it was healing great. Then he looked at her side. He felt her tense up as his hands trailed the now scar on her side. Potions worked fast. "Maya do you know how hard it is to watch you fight in battles and not run to your side when you get hurt?" she turned over and looked into his eyes. "We don't have to keep it a secret you know." She says her hand drawing designs on his back. "What about your brother?" she shrugged. "I'm a big girl I don't need his permission." She said.

Later that day she couldn't get her mind off the attack on the village it was just like when they attacked Galahd. She was walking over to the bathroom when her vision dimmed. She staggered a little. "Maya what's wrong?" she felt him holding her but her mind was back to that day at home.

***MEMORY***

**Maya was walking home with Nyx and Libertus when blasts where heard all over the place. Nyx grabbed her hand and they ran home to see imperials attack their house. "Selena get down," Nyx yelled out as he ran towards their little sister. Maya ran to help her mother. She was tossed into a wall and stabbed in the side making her blackout.**

**When she next woke up, she was in Nyx's arms as he carried her to safety. "Nyx where is momma and Selena?" she saw his tears and knew they were all that was left of their family. "Maya I will not let anything ever happen to you again I promise." Her big brother told her as she cried in his arms.**

***END MEMORY***

Luche felt her body shaking as she cried out for her family. He had a feeling this would happen when he read the battle report from the attack on the village. "Come on Maya your okay baby." All he could do was hold her as she cried. He picked her up and laid her down on his bed.

When Maya woke up, she was in Luche's bed in his arms. "Why didn't you tell me you were having flashback Maya?" she looked up to see a worried Luche. "I had hoped it would just pass. I'm sorry Luche. Are you mad?" she asked as she looked down. He lifted her chin to look at him. "No baby I'm not mad at you." He kissed her softly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maya don't you dare do what I think you are going to do." She heard Nyx yell out to her. Maya warped pushing Libertus out of the way as the wall she landed on was blasted. She felt herself fall and roll as she hit the ground. "MAYA." She heard her unit yell out to her. She stood up slowly. Her head was ringing. "I got her Ulric. Get back to the checkpoint." She felt Luche's arm come around her waist. She stumbled as she walked causing him to stop and look at her. She had a cut on the side of her head. "Baby your way to reckless." She tried to smile at him.

They made it to the checkpoint and Nyx was quickly at her side pulling her away from Luche. She stopped and looked back at Luche. "Thanks for the help Luche." He nods to her. "Let's not make it a habit Ulric." She smiled at him. "Yes sir." She followed her brother back to their unit. Once in the truck heading home, she sent Luche a text. "Want me to come over tonight?" she waited when she saw his answer. "Hell, yeah I need to see you're okay." She smiled.

Once back in the city she told her brother goodbye then headed to Luche's place. As soon as she unlocked his door she was pulled into his arms. "Maya you scared the hell out of me. You should lay down. Wait you may have a concussion, okay you need to stay awake." Maya watched him panicking and tried not to laugh. "Baby I'm fine I had a potion. No concussion." She tells him as she placed a hand on his arm.

She was shocked she felt him shaking in her arms. "Luche I'm okay I promise. Look for yourself." And he did just that. "Go sit down I will grab your ice cream." She raised her eyes at him. "I picked it up on the way home." She giggled. "Do I have the mighty Luche second in command to all Glaives trained?" she joked kissing him. "You know damn well you do woman. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." He tells her.

Maya walked into the Glaive training center she had the day off, so she was just in a pair of jeans and Luche's shirt. She was here to pick up some papers she had to fill out. "MAYA ULRIC STOP RIGHT THERE." She raised her eyes at her brother. "Is that one on Luche's shirts?" he asked she rolled her eyes. "Are you really going to ask a stupid question like that when you already know the answer?" she said with her arms crossed over her chest.

Nyx pulled her into an empty room. "You can't date him Maya I forbid it." She was quickly losing her temper. "Nyx, I don't need your permission to date, anyone. He is a nice man that is kind to me and treats me with respect." She tells her brother. Nyx grabbed her arm. "I don't care Maya. You can't date him." Maya trying to pull her arm free. "Nyx your hurting me." He didn't let her go. "If you date him we are done." She looked at her brother in shock. "Nyx don't do this." She said. Nyx pushed her away. "You did this Maya." She ran from the room her tears falling.

Luche saw her run out of a room holding her arm crying. He then saw Nyx glaring at him. Luche quickly went after her. He caught up to her and pulled her into his arms not caring who saw him. "Maya what happened?" he saw a bruise forming on her arm. "Baby please your tears are killing me." She looked up at him. "Take me to your place please." She asked. Luche picked her up and went home.

Luche sat her down in his lap on the sofa. "Nyx knows about us." She told him. "Did he do this to your arm?" she nods to him. "He said me and him were done." She cried out in Luche's arms. He wanted to kill her brother but right now Maya was his only concern. He held her for the rest of the day as she laid there her tears breaking his heart.

Two days later she was at work when Drautos came out. "Maya you are being taken out of Nyx's unit. We will find you another unit as soon as we can." Her head snapped up and she looked at her brother. He refused to look at her. She walked over to Nyx. "Go away Maya we got nothing to talk about." Maya grabbed her brothers' arm and turned him to face her.

She placed her Glaive pendent saying she was in his unit and placed it in his hands. "You know what's sad about all this? I can't feel mad at you. All I feel is hurt and betrayed." She turned to walk away. Her tears falling for all to see. She walked past Luche his heartbreaking for her.

Luche saw Nyx looking down at the pendant in his hands and walks over to him. "Ulric, we need to talk." Nyx looked up and saw him. "No, we don't Maya told me everything." He turned to walk away when Luche grabbed his arm. "Your hurting her by acting like a child." Nyx punched the man. "No Luche you are doing this by sleeping with her." Luche punched Nyx back. "You will not talk about her like that." Luchesaid starring at Nyx.


	3. Chapter 3

Maya was getting ready to leave when Libertus ran in. "Maya get out here fast." She followed him to see Nyx and Luche fighting. Her calm blue eyes turned silver and she warps in between them both. She used a power only she knew about and slammed them both to the ground. She looked at them both and they saw how pissed she really was. "Nyx, I love you even after you have hurt me like this. Your acting like a child." She saw him stand up and she tossed him back down. Then turned to Luche. "Luche I know you are trying to stand up for me but please don't fight with my hardheaded brother." She looked back at Nyx. "I hope you can move past this, but knowing you as well as I do, I know you won't so for once in your life get the hell over it Nyx. I'm not the same scared girl that needs her brother to protect her from the monsters of the world." She released them both her eyes going back to blue and walked away from them both. Before she left she turned to Nyx. "I will always love you Nyx."

It took a few mins before anyone moved. They were all stunned at what had just happened. "Nyx I will have her placed in my unit. At least then you will know she will be looked after well. I hope you get past this for her." Luche walked away from him. Libertus walks over to Nyx. "Nyx your sister is a grown woman." Nyx looked up at Libertus. "Why did she have to choose him." He asked his best friend. Libertus helped him stand up. "You can't help who your heart picks my brother." Nyx looks once more at her pendant in his hands and walks away.

Maya was sitting on Luche's window seat with her headphones in listening to music. She had her legs curled up and she looked out the window as the rain fell. Luche walked in to see her sitting there. He tapped her arm waiting till she removed her headphones. "I'm sorry I started a fight with your brother Maya." He tells her. "I understand why you did it but... he is still my brother Luche." He took her hand in his. "It won't happen again I promise." She nods to him. "Want me to start dinner?" he asked her. "No, I'm going for a run."

Before he could say anything, she was out the door. Last time he had seen her like this was the one-year anniversary of the attack on their home. Luche waited up for her, but as night fell, he hadn't heard from her. "Baby, where are you?" he texted her. "At home." He knew that was not good and headed out. Luche knocked on her door but got no response from her. Thankfully, she had given him a spare key, so he opened her door.

He walked in and found her in the kitchen passed out drunk. Luche kneeled in front of her brushing her hair off her face. She groaned but didn't wake up. "You are going to regret this tomorrow Maya." He said picking her up. "No, put me down." She mumbled. "Not happening baby and you're in no shape to stop me right now." He tells her as he carries her back to his place. Laying her down in bed he removes her wet coat and gets her in dry stuff before pulling the blankets over her.

The next day Maya woke up and groaned. "Yeah well, drinking two bottles of whiskey will do that to you baby." She didn't open her eyes. "Luche why are you so loud?" she asked earning a laugh from the very man. "Here this will help Maya." She slowly opened her eyes. She took the water and meds he gave her. "How did I get back here anyways?" she asked. "I came and got you." Luche sat next to her. "Luche I'm sorry." She said laying her head on his shoulder. "It's okay baby. Trust me I understand."

A few days later and she was sitting there talking to Libertus when Nyx walked by ignoring her. She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't worry Maya I will keep an eye on him. He will come around. He just needs time." She hugs him then heads to her new unit taking a seat while Luche briefed them on what they were doing. As they left to head out, she never saw Nyx give her the sign of protection from their homeland.

The mission went well, and they were back at home hanging out at the local dive. Nyx was watching her from where he sat seeing her laugh at something someone said. Her head was on Luche's shoulder. She was eating some fries as she joked with her new unit. He hated how happy she looked. "Dude just say you're sorry." He heard Libertus tell him. "I can't." "You mean your too proud to." Nyx just downed his drink as he watched his sister.

Maya was on her way to Luche's when someone came up behind her. "You better watch yourself Maya your running out of people to watch your back." She was pushed forward before she could turn to attack. She ran to Luche's. She told him what had happened as they ate.

She was running down the battlefield dodging monsters and Niffs like it was nothing. She saw her brother in trouble and sighed. She warped blocking an attack that would have killed him. "Listen here brother get your head out of your ass and start paying attention." He looked up at her. "Maya look I'm." she stopped him and smiled. "I know big brother I already forgave you." She took off to her unit. She was just about to Luche when a sharp pain tore through her leg dropping her.

Luche turned to see her fall. As she stood up another shot tore into her arm tossing her back. She looked up to see a behemoth coming at her. She tried to stand but couldn't. just then two blue flashes were seen and the behemoth was dead at Luche and Nyx's feet. "Get my sister out of here. Luche." The man looked at him. "Her life is in your heads." He raised his arm. Luche did the same in a sign of respect. "I will protect her with my life."

Luche picks her up as she cries out. "Be careful hero." She tells her brother. "Will do sis. See you soon" they got to the safe zone and Luche got her a potion. He checked her out. "The good news is the bullets went through. The bad news is you will be out of work for a while." He saw her looking over at Tredd. "Maya did you hear me?" she looked down at him. "I was shot by a Glaive Luche." His head snapped up to her. "What how do you know that?" he asked. She hands him a bullet it is the one from my leg. Only Glaives are given these." He took it and looked at her she looked pissed. "We need to tell your brother." She looked down at him. "Not here though." She says.

She was sitting on the sofa as Luche propped a pillow under her leg. Then went to get the door when he heard a knock. "She's in the living room." He tells both Nyx and Libertus. Luche goes to the kitchen real fast then walks back to the living room. Maya sits up so she can lay on him. "Here baby." He gives her the ice cream making her laugh. When she takes it and puts some on a spoon she puts it up to his mouth.

Nyx had to laugh at the sight of this badass glaive being feed cotton candy ice cream by his girlfriend. "Shut up Ulric. You're still in my house" Luche says smiling at Maya. He shakes his head. Luche looks up at him. "Nyx your sister was shot by a Glaive" This got Nyx's attention. Luche hands him a bullet. "It's the one from her leg." Nyx was pissed. "Who the hell would shot her?" he asked making her flinch. "I don't know but I plan on finding out.

They saw Maya drift off to sleep. Nyx saw how happy she was and how well Luche took care of her. "Luche... Look at me and you will never be best friends. I see how well you take care of her and how happy you make her. You ever hurt her, and I will kill you. Just don't do all that lovey dove shit around me." The man laughed. "Thant's all her Ulric."

Maya woke up a few days later to pain in her leg she looked around to see Luche was gone at work. She grabbed her phone.

Maya: "Please come home."

......

Luche: "What's wrong?"

......

Maya: Somethings wrong. Baby, please hurry it hurts so bad.

Luche called her and heard the pain in her voice. "I'm on my way now Maya keeps talking to me." He could hear her struggling to talk and it worried him. He ran as fast as he could. "Luche I..." he heard her phone drop. "Maya." He ran faster. As he walked in, he saw her passed out in their bed. He lifted her head trying to get her to wake up. "Luche what's going on?" he turned to see Nyx standing in the doorway.

"Get me a bowl and clean towel. I need to check her leg." He yelled at Nyx who turned and ran to do just that. Luche removed the bandage and saw her leg was infected and what was worse he saw the bullet had torn a muscle in her leg. She groaned as her eyes slowly opened. "Make it stop please." She begged him. She was running a fever.

Nyx hands him the stuff he asked for then went to hold his sister's hand. Once he was finished, he called the Glaive doctor to inform him of what had happened the man called her in some new meds. Nyx left to go pick them up as he watched over her. She was crying out in pain in her sleep. It was killing him to see her like this.

Nyx comes back with her meds and sees Luche in the kitchen he was looking at his hands. Nyx walked over and saw them covered in his sisters blood. "Dude you saved her leg and life," Nyx tells him. Luche looks up and washes his hands. "You hungry Ulric?" Nyx laughed. "Yeah, I could eat."


	4. Chapter 4

Maya had woken up as the pizza got there. She was sitting there eating as she laid against Luche. Nyx had left after telling her goodbye. "Doctor said your new meds will make you tired and dizzy. So, try to take it easy okay." She sits up and laughs. "That explains why everything is moving." He pulled her back into his arms. "I love you, Maya." He says as he holds her. "Luche can I try to warp?" he looks down at her amused. "No baby you can't." she looked up at him. "Your no fun."

Luche woke up to Maya letting out a string of cuss words as she ran into something. "Babysit down before you hurt yourself." He heard another thud. "Come on already." She yelled making him laugh as he got up and pulled on a pair of pants. Walking into the kitchen he saw her staring at the coffee pot while sitting on a stool. "Baby what are you doing?" he asked as he kissed her head.

She didn't look away. "Trying to decide which coffee pot is the real one." He laughed softly. "Did you try the one in the middle?" she looked up at him. "Yes. That's why there's coffee grounds on the floor. I can't even get the mop to clean it because I run into every damn wall in this place." Luche walked over to her and smiled. "Let me make it baby. Just sit there okay." She lays her head down on the counter making him grin.

Luche was at work when his phone buzzed. "Baby, can you pick up something for dinner?" Nyx walked over to him. "How's my sister before he answered she text him again. "Holy crap I warped into a wall." He raised his eyes then showed the text to Nyx. The man started to laugh. "She's on pain killers. This is going to be funny. Good luck with her brother." Luche shook his head as Nyx walked away. "Baby stop trying to warp and rest." She replayed right away. "I didn't do it on purpose... oh I found... never mind." Luche smiled.

When he walked into the apartment it smelled clean. "Maya, where are you?" when she didn't answer he found her asleep on the floor with a rag next to a bucket of soapy water. He had to smile. He picked her up and heard her mumble something about dancing imps. He laid her down in bed and pulled the covers over her. He went and emptied the bucket.

Luche had to head back to work and left her a note telling her to stay in bed. He had been there for about two hours when she texts him again. "Luche why are there dancing imps in the house? I tried to catch them but they were to fast." Luche spit out his coffee-making everyone look at him. He played it off as the coffee was too hot. "Baby the meds are making you see things there not real. Please lay down." He sighed as he started filling out the papers in front of him.

He looked up when Nyx walked over to him. "Nyx, I wanted to talk to you. I plan on asking Maya to move in with me. Now that you two are talking again, I wanted you to know first." Nyx nods to him. "Just don't hurt her." Luche feels his phone. "Baby are you done at work yet?" he decided to call her. "What's wrong Maya?" he asked. "I don't want to be alone anymore." He could tell she was crying and looked at Nyx. "I will cover for you go take care of my sister." He thanked him. "I'm on my way now baby."

He got home and found her sitting in the corner of the bedroom on the floor shaking. "Maya what happened?" he asked picking her up. "I don't remember I just got scared and no one was around." She said holding on to him for dear life. "I'm sorry baby. Well, I'm home now okay. How does pizza sound?" he felt her nod as she held on to him. He called it in and waited for the delivery man to show up.

As the days went on, she got used to the meds and was doing better. She was sitting on the sofa with her leg propped up on some pillows. She was watching tv when Luche walked in. she was watching a crime show. She looked up at him. "I think every woman in the world needs a man like morgen in their life making them feel loved." He laughs as he sits behind her. Baby, we are being deployed tomorrow morning. The orders just came in today."

She turns the tv off and looks at him. "For how long?" he shook his head. "I don't know baby. I do want to ask you something though. Will you move in with me?" she smiled at him. "I'm pretty much here all the time anyway. So yes." He kissed her. "Let's go pack your stuff up okay." She takes his hand and limps after him.

She was sitting on her bed packing stuff into a bag. She didn't have much so she knew this wouldn't take long. She picked up the photo of her family and felt Luche hug her. "Luche promise me you will come home to me." She looked up at him. "I promise Maya. Nothing will ever take me from your side." She laid her head against his chest. "I hate that I can't go with you." He knew this was going to be hard on her and that's why he had another surprise for her later. "Will you keep an eye on Nyx for me?" she asked. "Yeah, I will."

The next morning Luche woke up and quietly got up to get ready. He was being quiet so as not to wake her. He stopped in his doorframe and looked at her asleep. "I promise to come home to baby. You're my hearth and home always." He thought she was asleep. "You better come back, mister." He laughed as she sat up. Walking over to her he kissed her. "Go back to sleep baby. Oh, I got a welcome home gift for you. It will be here around six." She laid back down as he pulled the covers over her. "I love you, Maya." She looked at him. "I love you to Luche be safe. For hearth." She said as she smiled at him. "And home always."

Maya was walking around the apartment putting stuff away from her boxes. She heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. "Excuse me are you Maya Ulric?" the lady at the door asked. "Umm yeah. Can I help you with something?" the lady nods. "I have a gift for you from a Luche." Maya smiled and opened the door the rest of the way. The lady called a man who came up with a big crate.

When the lid was removed a beautiful savannah, cat walked out. Maya kneeled and the cat came over to her licking her face. "Does she have a name?" the lady said no. "I will call you Enyo." The cat purred making her laugh. The lady gave her a smaller box with everything she would need from toys to bowls. Food to leashes. When everyone left, she set the bowls out in the kitchen. And the toys were placed in an open chest.

She was done unpacking and had lit a candle as she watched tv with Enyo in her lap. She felt her phone go off and smiled. **"I love you, baby. I hope you liked your gift. sorry I can't really call you."** She knew the signal was harsh when out in the field. **"I love you too baby and I love Enyo her name btw. Hope your staying safe."** She was drifting off to sleep as she typed. When she next woke up, she saw another text. **"Morning beautiful. Please don't overdo it today. I love you."**


	5. chapter 5

As the weeks passed, she was placed in a leg brace and told she could start going for walks to help build up her leg. So, at night she and Enyo went out for walks. Glaives that were around would stop and ask how she was and if she need help with anything. She would tell them she was fine. She headed home and as she opened the door was pulled into Luche's arms.

"Your home. I missed you so much." She said as she kissed him. She saw a bandage on his arm. When he took off his coat. "What happened are you okay?" she had him sit down then went get him something to drink. "Maya come sit down please." She hands him a drink then sits down. "Please just let me hold you. I missed you." She laid against as Enyo jumped up and laid in Maya's lap.

Luche pet the cats head. "You know Enyo means war, right?" she smiled. "Yeah, I think it is perfect for her. Luche are you okay?" he kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, I just really missed seeing you every day." She turned to look at him. "Doctor says I can start training in a few weeks." He smiled at her. "I got you some ice cream on my way home." He tells her. She got up and got it with a spoon then gave him a bite.

She saw how tired he was. So, she went to make him some eggs. She sat in front of him and feed him. "Baby you know I can feed myself, right?" he said with a small laugh. "Yeah but I like taking care of you. You are always taking care of me so let me do the same for you." Once he was done eating, she pulled him to his feet and walked into their bedroom.

She removed his shirt careful not to hurt his arm. Then removed his pants. "Lay down baby." She tells him as she puts his stuff away. When she comes back into the room, she sees he is already asleep and covers him. She went out to the kitchen to clean up the dishes. Enyo followed her everywhere she went. Once done she went to bed herself.

She woke up in Luche's arms. She turned to look at him asleep. "You okay Maya?" he mumbled still half asleep. "Yeah, I'm just happy your home." She kissed his cheek then went to get up. "No, stay in bed with me." She laughed and curled up against him. He started kissing her shoulder. "I love you, Maya." She turned again to look at him. "I love you too Luche. Welcome home." He opened his eyes and kissed her lips.

She was in the kitchen when he walked out of the bathroom. She was feeding Enyo and hit her leg on the stool. "Shit" she rubbed her leg and looked up at him. "Still a little tender don't worry. I'm even off pain meds now." She tells him as she gives him a cup of coffee. "Nyx wants us to meet him for drinks and food tonight." He tells her. "I will have to meet you there. I have some paperwork to do first." He says grabbing his keys.

Maya walked to the local dive and carefully walked down the stairs. She saw Nyx and smiled. Before she reached her brother Tredd stepped in front of her. He ran a hand down the side of her face. "It's been awhile Maya." She pushed his hand away and tried to walk past him. He grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall his knee pressing into her sore leg. "I see you still haven't learned your lesson." She tried to get free. "Let her go Tredd." She looked up to see Luche and he was not in a good mood.

Just then Tredd was pulled off her as Luche pulled her into his arms. She saw Nyx had been the one to pull the Glaive off her. "Stay away from my sister Tredd. I won't warn you again." Tredd pushed Nyx off him then walked off. "You okay Maya?" she nods to her brother, but they could see she was a little shaken up.

They sit down and Luche orders fries with nacho cheese, chile, sour cream, and bacon bits. He also ordered a burger. She looked up at him. "The fries are for you baby. I know how much you like them." She laughed at that. She was always stealing his fries. "Thank you." She said as she kissed his cheek. "Oh, come on not in front of me," Nyx says groaning.

They were all sitting there talking and eating when she laid her head on Luche's shoulder. Her eyes closed as he put his arm around her to let her get comfortable. "How's she doing with her leg?" Nyx asked. "She says the doctor told her she can start training again in a few weeks." Nyx smiles. "That should make her happy."

She was finally cleared to start training when she walked into the training center. Nyx ran over to her. "Okay, sis we are just going to go full force. You ready?" before she can say anything, he grabs her hand pulling her forward. "Of course, you are." She looked at her brother. "Nyx, I think I should take it slowly." But he wasn't listening, and she didn't want to disappoint him.

Maya had missed her landing for the 20th time and her body was killing her. She felt the pain in her leg. "Come on Maya you can do better," Nyx yelled out. She was breathing heavily as she looked at her brother. "Ulric, you got her doing warps? She needs to start off slow. This is too much for her." Luche walked closer. "Look at her Nyx she's in pain." Nyx looked at her.

"Don't tell me how to train my own sister," Nyx yelled getting in Luche's face. "I will do whatever I have to need to do to keep her safe. Even if it's from her own brother." Luche said calmly. Maya stood up and tried to get them to stop. As she got closer Nyx pushed her away making her stumble and fall.

Maya felt her leg cry out in pain as she once more stood up. "ENOUGH" she yelled out making the two look at her. "Nyx, I tried to tell you I wasn't ready, but you ignored me. I tried because I didn't want to disappoint you." She said softly looking at her brother. "So, you are going to take his side over your own brothers?" Nyx yelled walking over to her. She shook her head. "I'm not taking anyone's side Nyx." She said calmly as she placed a hand on his arm.

He pushed her away. "You know what I don't care anymore let him train you then." He started to walk away. "Nyx please don't walk away." She cried out to him. Maya hated being put in this spot, so she dropped her head and walked past all the confused Glaives and to Drautos's office. She told him what she was doing then walked out.

She looked up and saw her brother glaring at her from across the room. Maya removed her coat and Glaive pendent placing them on a bench. Then she walked out of the training yard. Not looking at anyone. Her heart was breaking as she walked away from everything she had known. She went back home and was laying on the bed with Enyo when she felt Luche lift her chin. "Baby your freezing cold." He looked worried but she was drowning in her pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few days, Maya kept to herself. Luche was worried about her as she went day by day not talking to anyone. She was training herself and she kept her focus all on that. He hated that she had quit the Glaives. Then one day he walked down to the dive they went to and saw her talking to the man behind the counter. He handed her a piece of paper.

Maya turned and saw Luche walking over to her. "Hey baby what are you doing?" he asked as he kissed her head. She showed him the hunts she had picked up and he looked shocked. "When did you become a hunter and why didn't you tell me?" he asked. Maya could hear the concern in his voice, and it hurt her, but she was still hurting as well. So, she shrugged and walked off. She sent him a text as she left the city. **"We will talk when I get home I promise. I love you Luche."** She didn't want to worry him and knew she owed him answers. **"Okay baby. Just please be careful. Call me if you need help."** She smiled at the text then closed it. She saw the photo of her and him kissing under the setting sun. she had made it her home screen photo. She loved him so much.

When she got home it was late and she was in pain as she went into the bathroom. She took off her leather coat and shirt she had cut and claw marks everywhere. She knew she had to get the gravel out. "Maya what the hell happened to you?" she turned to see Luche in the doorway. "Can you help me clean these while I explain?" she asked him. "Yeah come sit on the stool in the kitchen." She took his hand and stopped him. "Luche... I'm sorry." He lifted her chin and kissed her. "I understand baby."

As he helped clean her wounds, she told him how she didn't want to keep being put in the spot where she had to pick sides. "But I knew I couldn't just sit around doing nothing. I'm a warrior after all. So, I trained and became a hunter." He looked over at her as he wrapped her arm. "I was worried I had overstepped and pushed you away." He tells her. "No baby you didn't do anything wrong neither did Nyx. You both were just trying to help me. Nyx will always see me as the baby sister he carried out of Galahd. I understand that but it doesn't mean it won't hurt like hell."

They were sitting on the sofa when she turned to Luche. "I forgot to tell you I got another tattoo."He looked down at her. She stood up and lifted her pant leg on her right leg.

Luche traced the words and smiled at her. "It suits you well baby. You are the strongest person I know." He told her as she laid back in his arms. "He will come around Maya. He's just stubborn a trait both Ulric's have." She looked up to see him smile at her. "Sorry I pushed you away Luche. I just didn't know how to get past my pain." He kissed her. "No need to be sorry. We all hit that point at some point in our life."

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Luche was fighting when he saw a group of hunters had joined the fight. "Glaives fall back the hunter have the rest." He looked closer and saw Maya was with the group. He smiled as he saw her fighting like she used to. The girl was truly deadly when she wanted to be. None of her movements were rushed. It was like watching a dance she was graceful in her moves and it made him proud.

Maya slide under a behemoth cutting it open as she went. When she stood up she came face to face with Luche. "Hey baby nice to see you. How was your day?" she asked jokily as she blocked a saber tusk. He shook his head at her laughing. "Still as reckless as ever Maya." He told her. She winked at him then skipped off. He watched her. She skipped like she was just going down to the local store. "Be careful baby or I will come after you." He yelled out to her. She turned running backward smiling to him. "Is that a promise baby?" she asked as she killed another monster. "I believe you are disobeying an order my dear Glaive better go before you get yelled at." She yelled out as she turned running back to the other hunters.

She was killing a bunch of other monsters when she heard Dave yell at her. She turned to see a saber tusk about to hit her. When it didn't, she looked up and saw Nyx standing there. "Next time watch you back. I won't help again." He said without looking at her. "Thank you, Nyx." She said but he just warped away. She was getting tired of this.

When she walked into the Glaive camp people just moved out of her way. She was covered in blood and cuts. They all could tell she was pissed off. Luche saw her eyes and stayed back he wasn't dumb enough to get in her way when she was like this. She grabbed her brothers' arm and turned him to face her. "Listen here, Nyx Ulric. You may be my older brother, but your acting like a spoiled brat. I'm sick of this shit. I didn't do anything wrong. I will not say sorry to you when you know dang well you were pushing me too hard."

Nyx looked shocked for a min, but it didn't last long. "You choose the person your sleeping with over your blood." He yelled at her. Maya slapped him across the face making the whole camp go quiet. "You will not talk to me like that. I didn't pick aside. Shit, I even left the only place I ever felt like I belonged so I wouldn't have to. Grow up Nyx. I hate fighting with you but I will not let you treat me like this." With that, she turned and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Luche walked inside their apartment to see her feeding Enyo. The cat was laying on the floor waiting. She looks up at him. "Hey baby, so shower dinner should be done by then." She says turning back to the stove. When he got out of the shower his place smelled great. Walking out he saw she had made steak. He went and sat on the sofa as she placed a plate in front of him.

He looked up at her as she sat down next to him. "You know your eyes turn silver when your pissed?" she nods to him. "It's a family thing only the females have." She said as she ate. They watched tv and Maya fell asleep in his arms. When she turned, she let out a small whimper. "Baby where you hurt?" she opened her eyes slowly. "Just a few bruised ribs they will heal in a few days I promise." She told him standing up. She removed the bandage around her ribs and showed him. "Damn girl you are going to feel that tomorrow." He says helping her put the bandage back. He walked with her to the bedroom. 

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Over the next year, Maya had become a well-known hunter earning the respect of other hunters. Her and Nyx still weren't talking, but she refused to let her brother see how much it bugged her. Her and Luche were still dating. He had become her rock when she needed it. There were many times his deployment had them crossing paths with her hunts. He loved how strong she had gotten, but tonight he was taking her out to dinner.

"Maya are you ready yet," Luche yelled from the living room. He was waiting for her to get down. She had kicked him out of the room not wanting him to see her till she was already. He had on a suit and tie as he checked his watch. "Yeah, sorry baby. I couldn't find my heels."

**HER DRESS AND HAIRSTYLE**

Luche was floored when he saw her walk out of the bathroom. "You look amazing Maya." He says as he kisses her. 

Once he pulled into the parking spot. He got out and walked to her side. Opening her door, he held his hand out to her. They were showed to there seats and Luche and her ordered. "How was your time at HQ?" he asked her. "Trying. We where fighting nonstop for three days. How was your deployment?" she asked as he was rubbing her wrist with his thumb.

"We pushed the Niffs back for now." He tells her as their food got there. They were eating when she looked up at him. "Luche how is Nyx doing? I seen him a few times but." She couldn't finish. He could see the hurt in her eyes, and it tore at his heart. "He almost got himself killed but Luche and Crowe got to him in time. He's getting reckless." He told her. He knew she missed her brother. "Do you think he will ever come around?" she asked. Luche took her hand once more. "Yeah, I think he will. Walk with me, Maya."

They got up and he paid as he led her out to the center of town. "This is where we had our first date Luche. I can't believe you remembered this." She says as she sits at the very bench, they had eaten take out on so many years ago. He kneeled in front of her. "Yes, and it's here where I want to ask you Maya Ulric would you do me the honor and become my wife?"

She felt her tears fall. "Yes of course I will. I love you so much Luche." She looked at the ring on her hand and smiled up at him. "Purple for your family and silver for mine." He tells her as he kisses her.

The next morning her phone went off telling her she was needed back at HQ. she kissed Luche. "Sorry baby duty calls." She heard him groan as she got up. "How long will you be baby?" he asked sitting up on one elbow. "No clue, but I will let you know what's going on when I found anything out." She says leaning down to kiss him.

She had been fighting for two days now nonstop when she finally had time to call Luche. "Hey baby how's the fighting going?" he asked her. She let out a sigh. "Nonstop this is the first break I have gotten." She sat on a rock as the other hunters were doing the same. "Maya you sound tired. Are you okay?" she knew he was worried. "I will be... Shit I have to go monsters and daemons are back." She quickly hung up and pulled her weapons-free.

"We can't keep this up, Maya." She looked at the man. "Maya your hurt." She looked and saw an imp claw in her arm. She pulled it free as a behemoth ran at her. She was slower than normal from her lack of sleep. The behemoth tossed her into a wall, and she laid there trying to catch her breath. She tried to stand up, but she was so tired her body wouldn't listen.

Maya saw a flash then the monster was dead in front of her. She looked up to see Luche running over to her. "Maya look at me, baby." She tried but was having a hard time. Her eyes closed as she went limp in his arms. "Maya." He saw she was severely injured. He picked her up and carried her back to HQ. grabbing a potion out of his car he broke it over her and saw her body start to heal.

"Luche why is everything spinning?" she asked as she looked up into his eyes. "Because you damn near got killed." She slowly sat up mumbling about dumb behemoths. He couldn't help but smile at her. "Here drink this baby." She took the bottle of water as he helped her stand. "Dave said you can head home once you woke up." She reached into his coat and pulled out his sunglasses making him laugh.

He was driving as she had her head against the window. "What brings you out this way baby? Not that I mind." She asked looking over to him. "You sounded really bad on the phone and I was worried." They had pulled into the city and he parked helping her out. She was sore so she lends on him as the went up to there place to rest.

No one knew that in just a few days everything they knew would be taken from them. Maya would lose so much as would everyone that called Insomnia home.


	8. Chapter 8

Maya was at home watching tv when news about the treaty came on the tv. "Baby is this for real?" she yelled out. Luche walked out of the bedroom and gave her a kiss. "Yeah, they sign the papers tomorrow. I will be on duty." He tells her as he sits next to her. She had a bad feeling about this. "Please be careful something isn't right about this." She laid her head against him as they watched the news.

Maya was running up to the palace to brink Luche his coat when a blast sent her threw a glass wall. She looked around in a daze. Slowly standing up she saw two kids crying as they were caught in the sights of some magitek riflemen. She still had her Glaive powers and warped to them covering them as she felt the shots hit her side. She got them to safety before drinking a healing potion.

Maya ran up the stairs of the palace and straight to the treaty room. She saw a man in full armor walking towards the king. She warped in front of her king to defend him. "You're a Glaive?" the king asked shocked. "I used to be. Names Ulric your majesty. Let's see if we can get you out of here." She blocked the man in front of her. Maya couldn't believe how fast he was she was slammed into the ground with his hand around her neck getting tighter. She warped to her weapon by the king's feet. "Your Nyx's sister are you not?" the king asked helping her stand. She nods. "He has told me of your skills."

Maya was still fighting when she saw Nyx run-in with Lady Lunafraya. The man grabbed her once more by the neck and tossed her out the window of the top floor. The last thing she heard was Nyx yell out her name before the darkness took over her. Maya next woke up to someone shaking her awake. She let out a groan as pain shot up her body.

"Maya wake up baby." She opened her eyes and saw Luche above her. "Luche what happened?" she asked sitting up with his help. He told her everything and she stood up but fell against him. "Maya we need to get you some help." She heard his com go off and he looked at her. "Your coming with me okay." She took his hand and followed him the best she could. She was having a hard time.

They finally made it to the spot and Maya saw her brother with Lunafraya. "Nyx." She yelled as Luche helped her over to him. "Maya thank the six your okay. When I saw you tossed out the window... Maya look I'm sorry for how I acted." She moved to hug her brother and as she stepped in front of him a shot was heard and she let out a scream as she hit the ground.

Everyone looked up to see Tredd walking closer to them. Maya was tired of this man and slowly stood up grabbing Nyx's dagger she ignored the pain and ran at him. The man hit her sending her to the ground. She laid there as pain shot through her body. She saw Tredd walking towards her.

Luche quickly moved in front of her and attack the Glaive killing him quickly. He turned to her and went to her side. Nyx put something on his hand as a man in armor showed up. When he stood up next, he tossed the man aside. "Luche get my sister and Luna out of here." Luche picks Maya up causing her to cry out. "Maya I'm genuinely happy for you. Luche's a good man. He is lucky to have you as his soon to be wife. I'm sorry I won't make it to the wedding little sister. Looks like it's your turn to slay your own monsters."

Maya had tears in her eyes as she reached for her brother. "Nyx?" her brother turned to look at Luche who raised his arm. "For hearth." Nyx grinned as he did the same his arm against Luche's. "And home." Maya looked at them both. "Nyx burn them to the ground brother." She heard Luche tell her brother. "Nyx you will come back I promise you." She tells him. "I'm counting on you, little sister." She felt her tears as Luche turned and walked away.

They made it to the Exit when Luna went her own way. Maya felt a pain as she let out a gasp, she grabbed Luche's shirt and cried. "Nyx... he's." She cried as Luche held her close. When she let out a scream it was filled with anger and pain. Her eyes and hair turned silver as a power in her was unleashed. Luche saw her wounds all heal as he sat her on her feet. She walked back into the city.

As she walked, she found her brother's weapons and picked them up. "Hello, Maya." She turned and saw the man in armor take off his helmet. "How could you do this Drautos?" she yelled holding the kukris in her hands. "He is no king of mine. Tell your brother I said hi." Luche saw a calmness come over her that sent chills down his spine. And when her eyes snapped up, she warped and attacked.

When her captain laid dead at her feet, she looked at the city. What took hundreds of years to build, between her and Nyx was destroyed in under two hours. Her tears fell as she strapped his weapons to her thighs. She looked down and saw her brother laying there. She ran to him and held him. "Not a bad way to go. Be happy little sister." She saw him take his final breath before turning to ash.

"Maya." She turned to see Luche standing there. "Your family is the one of legends?" she stood up and walked over to him nodding. "Yes. And one day everyone that died in this senseless war will return. I will make sure of it." She said as he touched the side of her face wiping away her tears. "Luche I'm not leaving the city I will protect it until the light returns." Luche looked into her silver eyes and kissed her. "I guessed as much. I will be at your side always Maya."


	9. Epilogue

It had been 10 years 3 months and 18 days. Since Insomnia fell, not that Maya was counting or anything. She woke up covered in sweat. Luche looked over at her. "Noctis has returned we must get to the gate." Was all she needed to say. The two quickly made it to the gate and saw the king and his three friends.

As they walked closer, she bowed. "Welcome home your majesty." Noctis came over to her as Gladio shook Luche's hand. "You're the Glaives Libertus told me about?" Noctis asked her. She shook her head. "He is the only glaive here. I'm an ex Glaive turned hunter." She said as she pulled her still silver hair up and tied it with a purple ribbon. "Holy crap. Noct she's Nyx's sister." Noctis turned to look at her. She nods to him. Her brother's weapons were still strapped to her as she lead them down the city streets.

"We will let you take it from here your majesty. For hearth and home." Both her and Luche bowed as the four went inside. "Are you ready Maya?" Luche asked her. She kneeled and looked up at the sky as she felt her power building up in her. "Gods of old I call upon you." Luche was floored at the power coming off her. "Your call has been heard child of the old line." They watch Shiva walking over to them both. "I give up my immortality to bring back all that died from this useless war." Maya bowed her head in respect. "It shall be done on one condition." She rolled her eyes as she looked up at Bahamut. "And why does that not surprise me. You guys are the reason for this mess. Yet we are the ones that must suffer for it, but that's not good enough for you is it?"

Bahamut looked amused by her outburst. "You will become a Glaive once more and forever serve the line of Lucis with the man you love." Before she could answer Luche moved in front of her. "Deal." She looked at him in shock. "I told you Maya I will be forever at your side." She felt her tears as she smiled. "So be it. Live long lives young Glaives." And with that the Gods where gone.

Maya took a step towards Luche when she stumbled forward. Luche pulled her into his arms as the doors to the palace opened. They turned to see Noctis and his friends walking out followed by the past king and shield. Next was Luna. They stopped in front of her and Luche then bowed. "Thank you, Maya, for all you have done."

She smiled at them. "Hey, little sister." She turned to see Nyx leaning against a wall. She ran to him and threw herself into his arms as her tears once more fell. "Love the new look, Maya." He said playing with her hair. "Nyx, I missed you." She cried out. Luche walked over and shook Nyx's hand. "Thanks for keeping her safe," Nyx said still hugging his sister.

Maya finally pulled away when she hands Nyx his weapons. "No, you keep them there yours now. My fighting days are done. It's time for me to go home." She laughed. "You know they will be waiting for you right?" she said with a smile. "Yeah, I can't wait. I can go back knowing you can slay your own monsters. You don't need your big brother anymore." She hugged him. "I will always need you Nyx." She said.

Noctis and Regis walked over to her. "So, I know you must serve our line, but I hear you have a wedding you need to plan for. So, go with Nyx and get married come back after." She looked at Noctis and smiled. "Thank you, your majesty. We will return as soon as we can." He shook his head. "Take your time you been fighting for ten years to take a few months off. That's an order from this king to his two bravest Glaives." So they did just that.

**Let me know what you think of this story and if you think there should be a second story that shows what happens to our two brave Glaives once the light returns. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
